


Rosa x Amy NSFW fics

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Amy's a little nervous, BDSM (in some), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time, Gags, It’s not too kinky, Rosa is surprisingly gentle, Some are more explicit than others, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, lil' bit of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Just a bunch of smutty fics (because there isn't enough Amy x Rosa smut in the world).1. If you're ready, I'm ready (M)2. You deserve it, the way you're workin' (E)3. In the name of love (M)4. Wicked Games (E)5. The bracelet (M)6. Magic word (T) (Drabble)





	1. If you're ready, I'm ready (M)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post all my Amy x Rosa smut fics in one place so they can be easily found. Some of them are more 'tame' than others and are rated at the start of each chapter accordingly.
> 
> Comments, Advice, support and Kudus always deeply appreciated

  
"That was nice," Rosa grunts in response as Amy rests her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around Rosa's waist as they walked home with only the streetlights to guide them. "We should go out more often." Rosa had never really bought into the whole movie and dinner idea, although it was fun to try out when Amy was with her. "You know..." Amy hesitates, squeezing Rosa a little tighter as she tried to figure out how to word what she was about to say. "You look really beautiful tonight." Amy paused, realising what she had just said " I- I mean you always do, but especially right now." Rosa grunts again "What are you getting at, Santiago?" Amy sighed, nipping at her lip until it bled "I think I'm ready." Rosa smiled to herself "If you are, that is. If you're not I'm totally okay with waiting; I don't want to rush you or-" Rosa cut her off "Santiago, relax. If you're sure you're ready, let's do it." Amy grinned to herself, pressing her nose against her girlfriend's neck and blowing warm air onto it as she breathed. "Umm... when?" Rosa shrugged "No better time than the present." Amy closed her eyes as butterflies danced around in her stomach. "So do you want to go to my place or...?" Rosa didn't think twice "Mine. I'd feel like I'm eating out my grandma if I went to yours."

* * *

 

Rosa unlocked her front door and walked in, dumping her purse on a nearby table. Amy followed close behind "Aren't you going to give me a tour?" Rosa rolls her eyes and sighs but indulges her girlfriend. "This is my apartment. That's the fridge. That's a window. That's the couch. Though there is the bedroom, don't touch anything. Don't tell anyone you've been here. Tour over." Amy gazed around, taking it all in. She was so cute when she looked at this exited. Rosa headed over to her fridge, opening it. "Want a beer?" Amy shook her head "I want to remember this night forever." That statement was more than a little cheesy, but it was a valid point. Rosa closes the fridge and returns to her girlfriend empty handed "I'm assuming you'll want to do this in the bedroom?" Amy nodded. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she'd imagined this moment ever since she and Rosa had started dating (okay, ever since she'd met her), and there was no way she was doing it on the floor or counter. "Yeah. I- If you don't mind that is." Rosa shakes her head slightly "Nah."

Amy stares at her incredibly beautiful girlfriend, who not only has let her into her apartment but is about to have sex with her. She wanted to kiss her, but it felt awkward and forced. And besides, what if she was awful at it? Five minutes ago she'd been fine with the idea of having sex, but now she was here, stood in Rosa's apartment. 

But then Rosa steps closer.

 

"Eyes up, Santiago," Amy smiles up at her, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax as Rosa pulled her in close and pressed her lips to Amy's. This wasn't like one of those awkward closed mouth kisses you do in the 7th grade, this was a proper, full-on borderline sexual kiss, and it felt incredible.

  
After a few minutes of kissing, Amy's legs ( which have been threatening to give way since Rosa agreed to have sex with her) begin to buckle. Without missing a beat, Rosa lifts her into her arms effortlessly, making Amy break contact and yelp in surprise. "If you don't hold on, I'm dropping you on the floor." Amy gazed into her girlfriend's eyes for a second. She was so strong. It felt so good to be held like this. Rosa cocked an eyebrow, and Amy instantly wrapped her legs around Rosa's waist and her arms around her neck. "Where are you taking me?" Rosa snorts. Sometimes her girlfriend can be so stupid. "Where do you think?"

Rosa has been waiting for this forever. Ever since she set eyes on Santiago, she knew she just had to have her. There was something annoyingly fuckable about her. But then Rosa had got to know her a bit better, and suddenly Amy was no longer just an office cutie. She was this incredible talented detective who was fiercely competitive and organised. Which, for the record, shouldn't be hot. (It unfortunately was.) Carrying Amy through to her bedroom, Rosa pulls her bedsheets off with one hand, balancing Amy on the other as she clung on, before laying her on the mattress. Rosa jumped up next to Amy and kissed her while she tugged at the zip of Amy's dress.

"You ever fucked a girl before?" Rosa gasps between kisses. Amy shakes her head. "You clean?" Amy nods "You?" Rosa nods as she pulls Amy's dress over her head and chucks it to one side. She's regularly tested because of the nature of her job. And her tendency to flee to Montreal and fuck strangers when things get hard. "Do you want to?" Amy hesitates for a second, letting her nerves get the better of her as she tries to picture that article she read on good kissing before pressing her lips onto Rosa's, running her tongue over the inner seam of her bottom lip, flicking it against her teeth. With anyone else, Rosa would have taken that as consent, but it's different with Amy, so she breaks for a second, causing Amy to fret over her technique. "I need verbal consent." Amy exhales steadily with relief before gazing into Rosa's eyes. It hit her then. As corny and cliche as it was, all she wanted right then was Rosa. All traces of apprehension melt away as she smiles "Yes." Rosa pushes Amy back into the mattress "Good girl." Amy squeezes her eyes shut as internal fireworks went off and her cheeks flushed. She did well.

Rosa smirked. Of course the teacher's pet had a praise kink.

It's a little clinical at first. Amy wasn't sure of what to do in this position, and it shows, her hands limply waiting by her side while Rosa did all the 'hard' work. But after a few moments, she relaxes into the mattress, and Rosa feels fingers tracing over the small of her back and tugging on her hair as she explored Amy's mouth, sending quakes of pleasure trembling through her.

Amy grinned to herself as she felt a little quiver run through Rosa's body. She had a feeling Rosa would be one for hair pulling, and it turned out she was right. Rosa was such a good kisser. Much better than any of the boys she'd let near her. Most of them had been sloppy and had tasted awful. Rosa tasted like whiskey and mint, and her tongue didn't feel like a dying tuna flapping around, which was always a bonus.

Rosa breaks only to sit back on her heels and pull her top and bra off, discarding it over her shoulder. Amy can't help but watch with fascination, her hand automatically reaching for Rosa's left breast. Rosa gently grasps it and held it firmly away from her, Amy's mouth falling open in a subconscious squeak of protest. "Ah-Ah, be good for me." Amy instantly shrank back, eyes wide, horrified she did something wrong, while Rosa gently undid Amy's bra, flinging it to one side before crashing her lips onto her's. Amy relaxed, smugly grinning to herself as Rosa ran her warm hands down her body. Her hands were strong, yet gentle, and they tickled ever so slightly, but in a good tingly way.

Lying back on top of Amy, Rosa lightly traced her teeth along her jawline, slowly and deliberately, determined to find every sensitive spot on her body as Amy's little heart fluttered against her breast. Amy threw her head back and moaned as Rosa passed an especially sensitive spot on her upper neck "Y- Yes! There!" Rosa grinned against Amy's soft skin, nipping a little harder before rubbing her tongue over the indents before continuing downwards. Rosa usually liked to get everything done quickly, not rush, just power through with the vague hope of orgasm on her mind. With Amy, it was different. She wanted to lie there forever, exploring her body.

Amy wasn't sure she could handle this much pleasure. She'd never imagined in a million years Rosa would feel this good against her. This was everything she'd ever dreamed of and so much more. How on earth had she landed a girl as incredible as Rosa? 

When Rosa sits back on her heels to evaluate her work, Amy was a panting mess, covered in red splodges all over her neck and collarbone that screamed one thing at Rosa as she took them in - **MINE**. As Amy's breathing began to slow down, she glanced back up at Rosa expectantly. Rosa smirks, slowly sliding her hands down her collarbones to cup her perfect round breasts. Rosa debated teasing her for a while longer, but there was growing wetness between her legs, and something about the look Amy had plastered across her face made her look more fuckable than usual. Rosa leans back in, setting her mouth on one of Amy's hardening nipples and gently playing with it, making her gasp and whine as Rosa used her free hand to squash, roll and tease Amy's other breast. It should have hurt, maybe it did judging by the sounds Amy was making, but she whimpered more when Rosa eased up.

How did something so painful feel so good? Amy's mind was foggy, as if it was stuffed with cotton wool. She didn't feel real. It was as if she was floating. But there was one thing for sure - this was better than any of the best moments in her life combined.

Rosa glanced up as she swapped over. Amy looked completely out of it; she hadn't seemed to notice noticed that Rosa had let go. "Such a good girl," Rosa whispers as she runs her fingers down her arm before settling her mouth on her other taut pink nipple. Now desperate herself, she slides her hand downwards until her fingers discover the top of Amy's tights, making her jump slightly. Even so, she mewls when Rosa moves her hand from her waistband back onto her free breast.

Amy wanted Rosa's hand back... there. It had felt so good. Amy rocks her hips upwards in an attempt to convey her frustration, but Rosa glances up disapprovingly, tugging on the nipple that was still in her mouth. It hurts, but it's a good hurt, and Amy subconsciously moans. "Sorry Rosa, its just I really want to be touched, you know...." Amy breaks her gaze away from Rosa's, flushing a slightly darker pink "down there."

Rosa represses a snort and resumes sucking. To her, there was nothing hotter than glancing up and seeing how desperate Amy was. All red in the face and panting, still trying hard to please her. That said, Amy wasn't the only desperately wet one, and Rosa didn't think she could force herself to hold off any longer.

There's a bit of wriggling involved while Rosa climbs off, making Amy whine. "Rosa.... stop teasing!" Rosa smirks, pulling Amy's tights off and flinging them to one side. Amy's panties are thoroughly soaked, and Rosa could smell her arousal from where she was sat. Walking her fingers up Amy's leg, Rosa rests her hand lightly over the ridge of Amy's sex to a little punctuated "Oh!" from Amy as her hips automatically buck into Rosa's hand, pushing her head further into the mattress. "Eager are we?" Amy tries to form a coherent answer, but it comes out as a garbled moan of pleasure, making Rosa chuckle breathily.

  
Part of Rosa wants to wait and make Amy beg, but the other part of her knows she'll pass out from desperation before we get there. She makes a mental note to work on it and slowly pulls Amy's panties down, her girlfriend finally allowing her hips to sink into the bed as she breathes a long sigh of relief. "Such a good girl..." Rosa whispers, nudging Amy's legs apart and up, so they're bent.

Amy tries to form the sentence "What are you doing?" but she's still all tingly and foggy and warm and oh so delighted they were finally doing it, so it comes out as "Waaweudoin?" As Rosa gently lifts her off the bed slightly, sliding a few pillows under her. "I don't fancy ruining my knees on this floor." Amy glances down at the wooden floor and grunts. She wouldn't want to kneel on that floor either.

"You comfy?"

Amy just grunts. It's short and gasped, with an impatient undertone that says 'stop checking up on me and get on with it already'. Rosa takes a moment to enjoy the view before laying down between Amy's legs and kissing the backs of her knee. As she slowly works her way up,(or down, depending on how you look at it) Rosa allows herself to get a little more intense, sucking and even lightly skimming Amy's sensitive skin with her teeth, ignoring Amy's whines and fighting her own desperation. Art cannot be rushed.

Amy whines as Rosa 'accidentally' brushes past her warm folds, laying a single kiss at her entrance before starting the process all over again on the other side. She couldn't keep doing this. She was absolutely dripping, and Rosa knew it. She tried to protest, but her words weren't coming out. Sighing, she wriggled, squeezing her knees against Rosa's head. Rosa prizes her head from between her, raising a single eyebrow as she smirked down at her. Amy huffs melodramatically but separates her legs again.

"That's it, good girl."

You'd have thought after that display of sudden insolence; Amy would be prepared when Rosa finally traced her fingers against her swollen, wet pussy lips.

She wasn't.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin as soon as she felt Rosa's fingers on her, but she quickly relaxed once she realised what was going to happen. Closing her eyes, she focused on what Rosa felt like as tingles of pleasure ran up her skin.

Rosa began to tease her lightly with her fingertips at first, soaking them as Amy moaned airily. It wasn't a bad start given Rosa knew nothing about her and what had worked for her in the past, but she knew she could do better. It took Rosa a matter of seconds to find the place that made Amy's hips buck, which made Amy squeal with delight as she tried to form the words 'Yes! There!'. Rosa smirked, slipping her finger upwards slightly, circling her clit, much to the immense satisfaction of the mewling mess that lay before her. She rotated between clockwise and anti-clockwise strokes, starting off slow and gentle before working up to quicker, firmer strokes. Rosa kept an eye on Amy's body language the entire time, changing her style to suit what she seemed to be enjoying.

 

Amy hadn't had a lot of sex in her life, but this was definitely the best she'd had. It still felt a bit like a dream. Rosa Diaz, of all people, was touching her 'down there', and it just felt so good. Almost sinfully so.

Rosa took a brief moment to try and remember if she clipped my nails this week before gently sliding a single finger into Amy, curling it just so. Not all girls enjoy penetration, but she figured as Amy had been with men before it was probably what she was used to, and would hopefully keep her from overthinking what she was about to do to her.

Amy gasped as Rosa slid a second finger into her, setting a steady but far from gentle pace. Rosa seemed to know exactly where her sweet spot was and was hitting it with alarming ease. Squeezing her eyes shut, Amy rocked her hips upwards, not so much out of repositioning, more pleasure she couldn't contain.

Confident Amy was completely relaxed, Rosa slowly lowered her head, darting out her tongue. Amy jumped a little as it made light contact with her clit, making Rosa look up. "Is this okay?" There was no response. So Rosa instantly stopped what she was doing and pulled her fingers out of her, sitting up.

Amy un-scrunched her eyes, the spell broken "Wha? Wh? W- Why did you stop?" Rosa wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and rubs that on the sheets beneath her- normally she'd be more than happy to lick herself clean, but it didn't feel right if Amy wasn't comfortable with it. "I asked if you were okay with me going down on you and you didn't respond." Amy giggled slightly "Sorry, I was pretty caught up. You're incredible at this." Rosa snorts "I've not got to the good part yet. You okay for me to continue?" Amy nodded, lightly rubbing herself against Rosa's knee, making Rosa smirk "I guess I left you when it was just getting good huh?" Amy nods, now more sure of herself as she grinds a little harder out of desperation. Unfortunately, though, that just made Rosa hold her still. "Did I say you can do that?" Amy's eyes go wide as she shakes her head, instantly relaxing under Rosa's firm grasp. Rosa waits a second before softening "Good girl, you just lie back and I'll take care of that for you." After waiting another beat, Rosa slides a finger into Amy's slick hole, closely followed by another, curling them just so and rubbing them up against her G spot, gently and slowly at first, before building up.

 

 

This felt... good. Tingly. But Amy knew she couldn't get off on this alone. Her clit needed attention, pronto. Remembering what Rosa had said to her, Amy closed her eyes and relaxed against the mattress, focusing on the incredible sensations Rosa was making her feel. "Such a good girl for waiting..." Rosa whispered, finally lowering her mouth, much to Amy's (very vocal) delight.

  
It had been a long time since Amy had received cunnilingus. Normally she'd have panicked about her scent and taste, but right then she couldn't care less. Rosa was making appreciative groaning noises as she lapped her up, which wasn't helping to ease the tingly warm heat that was overtaking her lower body.

Rosa's not usually this breathless, but something about Amy's taste combined with the thought of who she was driving her mad. It wasn't long before she felt Amy getting close, breathy moans filling the air around them.

"You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" Rosa asks between mouthfuls.

"Uh-huh..." Amy was too focused on what's Rosa was doing to care about what was tumbling out of her lips. All she knew is Rosa needed to keep going, so she reached down, firmly entangling her shaky fingers in Rosa's hair and clamping her legs so Rosa couldn't move as the room began to dissolve into darkness...

Rosa focused on expertly swallowing every last drop of cream that spurted out of Amy. The stream of profanities that that tumbled out of Amy's mouth was deafening, even with her knees clutching Rosa's head tightly. After a while, Amy's body collapses against the mattress, trembling. Sitting up, Rosa licks her lips, then her fingers, as Amy's eyelids flutter. Once clean, she slides the pillows out from under Amy before crawling back up against her, brushing the hair off her face and pressing light kisses to her lips. "You did so well." Amy panted to herself, still shaking and oddly aroused by the taste of herself on Rosa's lips. "T- that was incredible. C- can I... do anything?" Rosa shrugged. For once, she didn't mind. "Do you want to?" Amy nodded, wiping the sweat off her forehead "I'm not sure I'll be as good as you, but I'll try. Just give me a second to catch my breath."

Turns out, she's better than Rosa ever dreamed she'd be.


	2. You deserve it, the way you're workin' (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's losing her mind over a tough case.
> 
> Luckily for her, Rosa's right there to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' smut because I'm a perv (totally going to hell)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this is my second ever smut... thing I've written so guidance, advice and opinions appreciated

"Stupid... piece... of crap!"  
Rosa pulled a face as she looked up to see the printer slowly falling apart under Amy's baton. That thing was surprisingly tough. Well, it was because she'd destroyed its predecessor and Jake had insisted on getting a more durable version.   
"Why... won't..... you.... just... print?"  
The bullpen was pretty much deserted, with only the detectives and Holt daring to hang around. Wimps. This was the fourth time today Amy had attacked something with apparently no warning. As hot as it was, it wasn't healthy, and Rosa knew she had to do something about it.

Just once she'd finished this bit of paperwork (Damnit, Amy was turning her into a nerd.)

* * *

 

"Amy, are you in here?"  
Rosa rattled the door to the evidence room. It was locked, and her keys were upstairs. There was no way she was going all the way back upstairs to get keys if her girlfriend wasn't in there.  
"Yeah."  
"Let me in - I want to speak with you."  
"What? No, let yourself in. You've got keys. I'm busy."  
"Let me in Santiago."  
Recognising Rosa's warning voice, Amy looked up from her files, which were scattered across the floor, and staggered to her feet "Hold on, I'm coming." Rosa couldn't help but stare when she saw her girlfriend emerge from behind a shelf of boxes. Amy's hair was weaved tightly into plaits like it always was when she was stressed.

"It's lunch." Rosa pointed out as Amy opened the door for her.

"Is it? I might grab a snack in a second...I just need to sort out a few things first. You can stay and help me figure this out."

Rosa frowned as Amy led her through to where her latest case was scattered across the floor.

"I thought I'd get a better look at it if it were spread out."  
"Yeah... I can see that." Rosa muttered as Amy plonked herself down amongst the paper. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Amy shrugged "I had a breakfast bar yesterday lunch." She glanced up from the floor, adorably tilting her head "Or was that the day before?" Shrugging, she turned back to her work "I've eaten at some point this week." 

"You need to eat."  
"Not hungry. Besides, I need to crack this case before Major Crimes takes over."

Rosa stared at her girlfriend as she spread a few pages a little further out. She had lost it.

"When did you last sleep?"  
"I got an hour or two the night before last, but it doesn't matter, come here, I need to trace your hand."

"What?" Rosa shook her head "You know what, never mind. You need to sleep. You need to eat. You need breaks. These are basic things, Amy."

Amy shook her head, not moving her gaze from the floor as she scanned through it, trying to find bits that made sense so she could piece them together. Because that was her job. "I can't, Rosa, and you know I can't."

"Look at me."  
Nothing.  
"Santiago, look at me."  
Just for a second, a familiar heat returned to Amy's stomach, all the tension melting out of her body as she allowed her weary mind to focus on it...  
No. She had to work.

"Hey!"  
Amy's head automatically jerked upwards to look Rosa in the eye, making Rosa soften.

  
"Good girl." Amy smugly grinned to herself, the heat returning as Rosa approached her, unable to tear her gaze away from her girlfriend's body. Smirking, Rosa lowered herself onto the floor. She was so close Amy could see all of the individual shadows Rosa's long eyelashes cast on her cheekbones. Grabbing Amy's blouse, Rosa pressed a light kiss to her lips for a second before pulling away.

"Do you want me to continue?" Rosa observed Amy's response. Fucking her was fun, and would get her to relax finally, but she didn't want to do anything if Amy didn't.

Amy hesitated for a brief second, glancing down at the paperwork under Rosa before glancing back up. It was her lunch. She was allowed a break. "Yes."

Rosa growled, digging her nails into Amy's thigh "Yes what?"  
Amy bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning. "Yes.... please?"

Rosa rolls her eyes. It's not like Amy to break a rule, much less forget one. But, on this occasion, with Amy being delirious from a lack of sleep and Rosa just being plain horny, she was happy to let some rules slide. Pushing Amy against the cold floor, she kisses her, passionately this time, for what feels like forever.

Eventually, Rosa stands up, the taste Amy's raspberry chapstick still lingering in her mouth. "On your hands and knees." Amy immediately does as she's told without a second of hesitation, careful to not crumple the sheets around her any more than they were. Rosa smirks a little, collecting the scattered paper slowly and deliberately, occasionally brushing over Amy's skin with the side of her arm or foot, making her shiver.

When Rosa finally straightens up, Amy's nibbling on her lip, her eyes wider and more dilated than they usually were. "I forgot to ask earlier; what's your safeword?" Amy grins. How did she ever land someone as perfect as Rosa? "Scully." Rosa pulls a face. She could see why Amy chose that. Shaking herself out of unfortunate visuals, she looked Amy in the eye. "Pants, shirt, shoes, socks and blazer off. Leave your bra and panties on." Sitting down, Amy did as she was asked. Rosa just stared appreciatively.

Her girlfriend was of course more than a body, but right now, as she was sliding her blouse off, revealing silky smooth honey-toned skin, it was kind of hard to keep that in mind. Amy didn't seem to mind at all, not breaking eye contact for a second as she batted her long dark eyelashes, blouse tumbling to the floor. She doesn't waste a second before fiddling with the buttons on her pants and sliding them down over her long tanned legs. Neatly folding her clothes next to her, Amy sat back on her heels, waiting for further instruction.

"Wait there."

Placing the file on a nearby table, Rosa strode over to a shelf on Amy's far left, just out of sight from her, scanning her eyes over each box until she finds the right one. "You did lock the door, didn't you?"

Amy's eyes widen as she realises she had forgotten. "Shit!"  
"Language, Santiago," Rosa smirks as she opens the box, fiddling inside of it before pulling out a purple strap - on, a ballgag, and some lube.  
"Sorry!"  
"Don't let it happen again," Rosa growled as she replaced the lid on the box and kicked off her boots, pulling off her pants and tugging down her briefs, stepping out of them as her hands fiddled with the buckles on the strapon.  
"Should I-?"  
"No. Wait there."  
"Okay."

Rosa smiled as she stepped into the strapon, pulling it up and adjusting it, so it fitted comfortably. She was proud Amy trusted her this much. After all, her career meant everything to her. "'Good girl."

Amy's back arched as her eyes squeezed closed. She'd be lying if she said the idea of being caught didn't turn her on, although she knew Rosa would never let that happen. All of a sudden she was somehow hotter than she was before, not that she was complaining. The stone floor beneath her was cold and a perfect contrast to what she was feeling.

Rosa smirked to herself as Amy's whimpers echoed through the room. They weren't especially loud, but they weren't overly whiny either — just how Rosa liked them. Pulling her briefs back on, she snatched the lube and ballgag off the side, stuffing them in their pockets before striding over to the door and locking it.

Amy's eyes flickered open as she heard Rosa walking towards her. She tries not to scoff when she sees what Rosa's wearing.  
"What? I'm not allowed to wear comfortable shit while working?"  
Amy shakes her head, grinning "I get it. I'm the same. It's just... funny. I don't know why."

Rosa rolled her eyes as she reaches into the Y-front of her briefs and pulls out the strapon. It bounces a little once it’s freed, Amy's eyes grow wide as she takes it in. Rosa paused for a second, giving her the chance to object, but she doesn't, instead glancing up at Rosa, waiting for permission. Rosa tangles her hands in Amy's hair, pulling her forward slightly, but Amy, ever the feminist, waits for Rosa to say "Get on with it then," before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around it.

It’s been a while since Amy's had a dick in her mouth - silicone or otherwise, but at least she knows where she stands with one. Rosa pushes and pulls her how she wants her, and Amy catches on quick – she wasn't dubbed a quick learner by teachers for nothing. She looks up at Rosa as best as she can, working her lips and tongue around it, giving her girlfriend a show while simultaneously trying to follow her direction. "Good girl." Amy's body tingled with warm pride as Rosa began to thrust gently, not wanting to make her gag, but to her surprise, Amy edges herself forward, whimpering needily as her hands slide up the back of Rosa's thigh, pulling her in.

After a few minutes, when Rosa can no longer bear to hold off any longer, she gently pulled Amy off her cock. Amy relished the tugging on her hair, moaning as her eyes fluttered shut for a brief second. But all of a sudden, her mouth was cold and empty. She protested, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she blindly searched for the smooth silicone, desperate to find it again.

"I know, good girl." Rosa cooed, running her nails along Amy's scalp as Amy settled back onto her heels, mouth falling still as she opened her eyes again. "You want me to fuck you with my cock?" Amy groans airly as tingles run down her spine, nodding. Rosa lifts Amy's chin with a single finger. "Say it." Amy licks her surprisingly dry lips, trying to form a coherent answer. "I want you to... fuck me... with your cock," Rosa smirks, kneeling in front of Amy, wiping her plaited braids out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Amy looked so fucking adorable with this look of desire plastered across her face.

"Open your mouth." Amy recoiled in confusion, squinting a little, but did as she was asked. "Good girl." Rosa rumbled. Her tone was deep and husky, and it travelled straight to Amy's clit as she squeezed her eyes out of pure delight, her jaw slackening a little. Amy sighed contentedly as smooth, cool silicone ball was pushed into her mouth, holding her jaw open as leather straps were fastened behind her head. "Can't have you screaming too loudly, now can we?" Amy moaned. She'd definitely made the right choice in deciding to leave the paperwork for later. "Is this alright?" Rosa asked, sitting back to study Amy's expression. Amy nodded, warm heat racing through her.

Rosa took a second to appreciate just how pretty, and relaxed Amy looked right now before standing up. Just behind Amy was a desk. "Wait there," Rosa muttered, lifting the computer monitor and keyboard down onto the floor under the desk where it would (hopefully) be safe, and clearing the top of it off.

"On your feet."

Amy grinned as her lower back was shoved up against the desk. "What's your safesign?" Amy pauses for a second before going rigid and humming 'You're A Grand Old Flag'. Rosa snorts, shaking her head. Amy needed this more than she thought she did. It's weird, but Rosa's too wet to muck around and pulls Amy's granny panties down before flinging them to the side. Using impressive strength, she lifts Amy by her crotch and lets her fall back onto the desk with a grunt.

Amy pushes herself into a sitting position as Rosa parts her legs, tracing her fingers up them, making Amy moan and wiggle as she leans back on her hands. Rosa starts with just one finger, probing it deep and curling it up against Amy's g spot as she cries out through the gag, her hips bucking. "That good?" Rosa's voice is deep and gruff. Amy can only nod, whining as Rosa slips a second finger into her, setting a hard and fast pace that makes the table tremble.

  
Amy closes her eyes. This is almost too much pleasure. She's been so stressed, working herself to the point she feels like she's going insane to impress her superiors and she needed this badly. It feels so good to forget about deadlines and cases and everything else and focus on her girlfriend and the wonderful things she's doing to her.

Rosa smirks as Amy closes her eyes, sliding her free hand down Amy's body as she kneels on the cold stone floor and latches her mouth onto the inside of Amy's thighs, making her jump. It's not comfortable, but right now she couldn't care less.Amy wriggles in frustration as Rosa inches up her leg, but knows better than to beg. All she had to do was bite down on the gag and keep as quiet and still as possible.

Brushing over Amy's folds, Rosa runs her lips down the inside of Amy's opposite leg, still somehow maintaining that pounding pace with her fingers. It feels good, but it's not enoug-

 

Oh!

 

Rosa smirks at the moans that escape past the gag when she finally lowers her mouth to Amy's waiting pussy. After pausing for a second to catch her breath, Amy throws her head back and bucks her hips. Rosa's tongue is warm and wet and it feels ... tingly, just like everything else Rosa's been doing tonight. She's fully invested in Rosa's tongue when Rosa's free hand squeezes Amy's right breast, pulling, rubbing, squashing, making Amy jump a little as she yelped in surprise. Thankfully, this didn't detur Rosa, and if anything she continued on harder than before as she closes her lips around Amy's clit, sucking hard. Knowing she's close, Amy rocks back on her hands, inhaling sharply and biting down on the gag to stifle a deafening scream as she clenches around Rosa's fingers.

Rosa's right there with her free hand to catch Amy as her body limply flops back. Licking her lips and the tip of her nose (what can she say, she's got a long tongue, and it pays) she moves her mouth and fingers from Amy so she can lower her horizontally against the table, her legs dangling off the end.

  
Rosa's licking her fingers clean when Amy uncrunches her eyes. "You still want me to fuck you?" Amy was pretty tired, but she nods. Rosa got her off. The least she can do is return the favour. "Sure?" Amy nods again, this time more eagerly. "Okay. On the floor."

Amy shakily jumps off the table, staggering over to an open area on the floor and collapsing into a kind of 'downward dog' position. Pulling the tube of lube from her pocket, Rosa squirts a little on her cock, rubbing it along the shaft. She has no doubt Amy's soaking wet, but she knew it had been a while, and she didn't want to make her girlfriend too sore. Throwing the container on the floor, Rosa kneels at Amy's feet, tracing her fingers of her clean hand over Amy's back, making Amy purr as she arched herself against Rosa's touch. "Such a good girl..." Rosa whispers, running her fingers over Amy's wet folds gently. "You gonna take my cock like a good girl?" Amy nods, adjusting herself slightly as Rosa eases the strap-on into her. It makes her feel surprisingly full, but it's a good full.

Rosa pauses for a second, partly to let Amy catch her breath and partly to press a button that made the entire thing vibrate.  Amy jumps at first, making Rosa smirk. She loved how sensitive the brunette got every single time. But then Amy bucks into it, vibrations rippling through her as she closes her eyes and mewls. Confident Amy's comfortable, Rosa moans as she begins to slide in and out of Amy. It's deep, dark and harsh, and it really shouldn't be legal. Amy thrusts herself against Rosa, perfectly in time, determined to get her girlfriend off.

 

Rosa smirks at her girlfriend's effort. Typical teacher's pet. She'd been working so hard as of late, and definitely deserved a nap. Settling two fingers on Amy's clit, she rubs them in quick circles, making Amy whine as Rosa leans in over her, cold leather and hard zips pressing up against Amy's back, snarling "I know you can come for me again" in her ear. That tone combined with the smell of coconut and that moan ensures Amy does, spectacularly.

  
Rosa thrusts a few more times, relishing in the resistance as Amy clamps around her. But eventually, the vibrations become too much for her, and she grips Amy tightly against her as she comes. She's too caught up to notice Amy grinning to herself proudly.

Once Rosa pulls out, she undoes Amy's gag and throws it aside before they both collapse against the cold stone floor, panting.

They lay there for a good ten minutes before Rosa sits up, glancing at her girlfriend. She's already half asleep. "Good girl, Amy. You did so well for me today." Amy moans in response, her eyelids fluttering as Rosa wipes her mouth free from drool.

Picking Amy's clothes up from where they were neatly folded, she helped Amy into them and lay her back on the floor. Rosa spent a few seconds deciding what to do with the strap-on but eventually chooses to pull her briefs over it. It's easier than trying to sneak it out so she can clean it. Once they were both fully dressed, Rosa stuffs the ballgag into her pocket and returns the bottle of lube to the rightful box before putting the computer back onto the desk and grabbing the case file Amy was working on off the side. 

 

Amy stirred at the sound of Rosa fumbling around, and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm taking you to Babylon for a nap." 

Rosa waited for Amy to protest, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded "That was lovely, thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Rosa stuffed the file under her arm and scooped a drowsy Amy into her arms "Close your eyes and go to sleep already."

 

Glancing around the room once more, she carried Amy back to the door, checking the corridor before heading towards Babylon, praying she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew.

(She didn't. Thank God.)

* * *

  
  
Rosa shifts the shelf back with her foot, revealing her and Amy's secret bathroom. Technically lunch was over, but Amy had been working all day and night for the last week, and she deserved a rest. Resting Amy on the couch, the file under Rosa's arm dropped to the floor. She ignores it at first, pulling a nearby blanket over Amy before pulling the shelf back in, so nobody walking by would notice them skiving. Settling herself down on the zebra mat, Rosa reached for the file, opening it and spreading the sheets out in front of her. Glancing back up at the now asleep Amy, she smiles. It's a rare sight, but this situation does truly warrant one. Besides, nobody is around to witness it. Turning back to the file, Rosa continues on with Amy's work


	3. In the name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa is acting out of character.
> 
> But that's okay, Amy knows exactly what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be awful. 
> 
>  
> 
> I normally spend a week editing, but this has only had an hours worth of editing, so I apologise if it's really awful 
> 
>    
> Please leave kudus, comments and advice! I can't improve if you don't tell me how! (equally, praise or statement of enjoyment is always fun to read)
> 
>  
> 
> Also: WARNING some of this fic contains a little bit of what could be perceived as dubious consent, but it turns out to be completely consensual

"Yeah! Nine-nine!"

Everyone apart from Rosa raised their glasses, toasting to Jake and Rosa's latest solve. "Nine-Nine!" Taking a sip of her martini, Amy glanced over at her girlfriend, who was staring into space, tracing circles on the bar with her finger, untouched beer sat in front of her, before turning to Jake, who was standing on a nearby chair, singing along to some song as he pulled his top off.

Sighing, Amy stood up and made her way over to her girlfriend, abandoning her drink on the bar. "Rosa?" she asked, knowing not to touch her girlfriend. It took a few seconds before Rosa looked up at Amy. "What?" Amy paused, carefully thinking about what she was going to say "I'm tired, do you mind if you come back with me? I don't feel comfortable walking home on my own." A brief look of sheer relief passed over Rosa's face before it returned to its natural nuteral. "Sure. Just give me a sec to finish up here." Amy nodded and headed back over to where she was sat, engaging in pointless conversation with Charles.

"So when will you be... you know..." Charles waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Amy groaned "Ew, Boyle stop- just stop!" Charles fell silent as he took another sip of beer "Rosa's had a hard day, I just want to-" Charles nodded "Ohhh... I get you, say no more. By the way, use conditioner first before shampoo, it gives the hair a little extra-" Amy groaned, not because she didn't want to tangle her fingers in those long locks of Rosa's, but because it was Charles suggesting it. "No! I'm not washing her hair for her! We're just going to have a nice lazy night in watching tv and stuffing our face wit- oh crap she's coming over here now. Okay, take this." Amy ripped her jacket off and stuffed it into Charles' arms "Well, hide it!" Amy's friend looked confused but did as she asked, tucking it under his stool. "Sure... do you want me to give it back tomorrow?" Amy nodded "Yep. Now quickly, tell me about food." Charles blinked before launching into a well-rehearsed, albeit awkward conversation, just as Rosa entered earshot.

"Hey. You ready?" Amy nodded, smiling as Rosa pulled out her wallet, taking a $50 bill out "We're bailing. Get a round on us." Charles accepted the note, muttering his thanks as Rosa wrapped her arm around Amy and guided her to the exit.

"Do you want to go to mine or yours?" Rosa asked, leading Amy out of the busy bar. "Umm... mine. It's closer." Rosa frowned "We're not walking. I've ordered us an uber, and it'll be here any minute." Amy opened her mouth, partly to protest and partly to hide the smile creeping up on her face "Rosa, come on. A taxi from here is going to be expensive." Rosa rolled her eyes "Who said I'm paying? "

As the ladies waited for the uber, silence descended, and it wasn't long before Amy caught Rosa staring off into the distance. Leaning into Rosa's body, she forced a shiver, instantly bringing Rosa out of her trance. "Where's your jacket?" Amy grimaced "Holt, and I went bin diving today, so I had to drop it into the dry cleaners with the rest of my clothes." Rosa nodded, releasing Amy and pulling her leather jacket off her shoulders "Here. Take this." Amy shook her head "No, I'm fine. I don't want you to freeze." Rosa rolled her eyes "I'm boiling. Now take it before I change my mind and make you walk home alone." Smiling, Amy took it, putting it on before pressing up against Rosa's body. "Thanks, Rosa."

"Don't mention it."

Nuzzling into Rosa's neck, Amy grinned to herself.

"Seriously, don't. I will slit your throat in your sleep, do not test me."

* * *

  
The taxi ride was silent. Rosa stared out of the window for most of it, her face a little too pale and weary for Amy's liking. Butting her head up against her girlfriend, she pushed her body into her. When that didn't work, Amy nibbled and sucked on Rosa's jawline, increasing pressure until her girlfriend was forcing her out of her daydream. Usually, Rosa would be quick to correct her, but tonight she just rolled her eyes: "How many drinks did you have again?"

* * *

  
Amy followed Rosa into her apartment, watching as she dumped her stuff down at the door before slumping on the sofa. Picking up her bag and helmet, Amy carried them through to the cupboard, placing them on the rack. Usually, she'd make Rosa do it herself, but tonight was different.

When she returned, Rosa was sprawled across the couch, blankly staring at the tv. Sighing, Amy ambled over to her girlfriend, perching on the end of the sofa, resting Rosa's legs over her lap, pulling her shoes off, and rubbing her feet, It took a while, but just as Amy's fingers were beginning to ache, Rosa let her eyes flutter closed for a brief second, her body sinking into the couch below her as she sighed contentedly. Doing her internal victory dance she did whenever Holt praised her, or she won something, Amy pressed a little harder, hitting all the spots she knew Rosa loved.

The moment Rosa rolled over onto her back, her jaw slackening as she moaned to herself, is the moment Amy braced herself and stopped. Rosa's mouth worked for a second while Amy casually picked up the remote and flicked the tv over onto the history channel. "Ohhhhhh...I've not seen this yet..." Sitting up, Rosa snatched the remote off Amy, forcing her to bite back a grin "What have I told you about teasing me?" Amy turned to look at her girlfriend, her face perfectly blank "I thought you said you wanted a quiet night in?" Rosa grabbed Amy, making her yelp as she was dragged on top of Rosa "Nope. That ship has sailed."

After a while, Rosa shoved Amy back onto her heels, wiping the blood off Amy's lips with her thumb. Noticing Rosa's unusual tenderness, Amy smiled "I'm okay. It doesn't hurt." Rosa snorted "What are you? Of course, it doesn't fucking hurt."Amy nodded "Good. Just so you know." She whispered, tugging at the hem of her blouse, only to be stopped. "No. Not tonight." Amy let her mouth fall open in mock protest "You stopped mid-massage in favour of a history show." Rolling her eyes, Amy turned to walk away, but Rosa stopped her, pulling her in by her top, so they were almost kissing again "You're going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Understood?" Amy did her little celebration dance in her head as she nodded, dipping her chin slightly and averting her gaze. "Yes, miss." With that, Amy was released "With me."

"On the bed." Amy did as she was asked and perched on the end of the bed, watching as Rosa dug around in her drawer, pulling out a wand vibrator, a dildo, and some lube. Not the cheap crappy kind either. Throwing her toys on the bed next to Amy, Rosa smirks as her girlfriend looks up at her with bewilderment.

Even though she and Amy have been dating for almost a year, she'd spent all of her time directing her energy into Amy. Of course, she had let her girlfriend go down on her a good few times, which they both loved, but otherwise, between teaching her new things, and showing her what 'proper' sex was, Amy had been a full-time job. Not that Rosa minded, of course, it was fun, and it's how she liked it. But tonight, she was tired, sore, and plagued with not being able to stop about all the things she saw earlier on. She needed this.

Amy looked so beautiful kneeling on the bed as she was, fully dressed apart from her shoes, chocolate curls uncharacteristically tumbling down around her shoulders as she watched Rosa strip. Now naked aside from her bra and panties, Rosa prowled over to the bed, poking Amy in the chest with her forefinger as she climbed on and pushed her girlfriend back into the mattress. Rosa hovered for a second before crashing her lips onto Amy's, arranging herself so Amy's right leg was inbetween hers and lowering herself down on it. Amy whined, breaking the kiss "Can't I take my pants off? I've just washed them..." Rosa glared at her "...A- and besides, I can't feel you properly with them on." Lifting Amy's chin a little higher, Rosa sneered "Tough. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

Amy couldn't help but grin against Rosa as she roughly kissed her. That girl knew how to kiss in such a way Amy almost forgot how to breathe.

After a little while, Rosa eased up, her mind drifting elsewhere as she half-heartedly grided against Amy's leg. Arching her back, Amy pulled her lips away from Rosa and let out a desperate whimper "Please... Rosa." Rosa blinked a few times, returning to the present, and instantly picking up the pace on the griding, enjoying the look of sheer torture on Amy's face.

When Rosa was right on the edge, partly from grinding, partly from the adorably fuckable look of desperation on Amy's face, she forced herself to stop. Amy opened her eyes and let herself sink back down into the mattress, clearly wondering why Rosa stopped, but knowing better than to ask. "Here," Rosa grunted, passing the dildo to Amy, who just stared, open-mouthed at the alien purple thing in her hand.

"You use it to fuck me." Amy rolled her eyes "I know that! I just, I've never done this before, an-" Rosa unceremoniously pulled her panties down, discarding them over her shoulder "Lube. Fast and hard. Go."

Amy nodded, a warm heat igniting in her stomach as she thought about how hot Rosa looked with her raven curls spread out over the pillow. Turning around and reaching for the bottle behind her, Amy Resisted the temptation to read the back to see how much it suggested using, and instead just poured a little directly onto the dildo, closing the cap and rubbing it along the shaft. It's smoother but a little bigger than most cocks Amy had seen in her time, although that said, she hadn't seen that many.

Even so, when it came to nudging Rosa's legs apart with the back of her hand and slipping the tip of it in, Amy was careful. "Is this okay?" Rosa rolled her eyes "I will not tell you to get on with it again." Amy recoiled, almost offended over being criticised, making Rosa sigh and sit up. Normally, this would be the point where Rosa whipped out her leather gloves and got her to bend over for punishment, but tonight, Rosa prized Amy's hands off the dildo. "Watch."

And Amy did watch. It was impossible not to. Rosa showed her the pace she liked, and when she was confident Amy now knew how to please her, (and her wrists began to ache) she let her girlfriend take over. Predictably, Amy started off far too slow and light "Come on, Santiago, fast and hard. It's not difficult."

Gritting her teeth, Amy summoned every last bit of strength she had, using it to pummel the dildo into Rosa, while at the same time trying to aim it up, so it rubbed against her G spot. "Y-yes! Good girl! T-that's it, there!" Rosa moned, hips automatically bucking. Blushing, Amy thrust harder, revelling in the praise and the grunts Rosa was making.

Unfortunately for Rosa, after 20 minutes, while it felt good, it was never going to get her off. Amy was red in the face and panting with the exertion of keeping up with her girlfriends' demands. But thankfully, Amy had no intention of being denied. Collecting herself for a moment, her hand darted out behind her, feeling around until it found the vibrator, while trying to keep up the pace. "Good girl!" Rosa whispered shouted, a little too caught up to control her voice. The praise only served to spur Amy on as she handed it over.

Accepting the gift, Rosa turned it onto her favourite setting she knew would get the job done, and worked it over her breasts for a few moments, before working down her stomach, making her muscles twitch. Amy couldn't help but stare, fascinated, her hand slowing down. "Hey!" Shaking her head, Amy resumed what she was doing before, making Rosa moan. Although whether it was her or her vibrator finally meeting her clit, Amy didn't know.

"I..."  
Amy grinned to herself as breathy moans filled the room. That was the sound she'd been waiting all night to hear. Steadying herself, Amy fought to stay at a level pace and pressure as Rosa's pants got closer together.

Gripping the sheets as her back automatically arched, Rosa finally came with a deafening roar, and, much to her girlfriend's delight, squirting all over Amy.

Amy waits until she comes down from the high before sliding the dildo out. "I didn't know you could do that!" Rosa nodded weakly from where she was sprawled, panting. "Can I?" Rosa nodded again, making Amy squal with delight as she forced her eyes open so she could watch her girlfriend raise the dildo to her mouth, darting out her tongue so she could taste her- a rare treat.

Rosa watches through half open eyes as Amy cleans herself and the dildo off. She realises then that this was Amy's plan all along. The coat. The uber. The 'fuck-ups'. It was all an elaborate plan to get her to relax. And it had worked.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, Rosa Reached up, gently cupping Amy face, rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone. Amy closed her eyes, leaning into Rosa's hand "You did so well for me tonight." Amy grins, licking her lips and laying next to Rosa, snuggling into her chest. "I love you, Rosa."

  
"... I love you too, Santiago."


	4. Wicked Games

"Why are you all laughing? I can be a badass." 

 

Gina smirked at the poor, misguided soul before her "No, you can't." Reaching out, she pinched Amy's cheek "You're adorable." Amy batted her away and pulled a face "Adorable? I'm not adorable! I can't believe none of you think I'm tough!" Jake grinned, perching himself on the edge of Amy's desk. "Alright then, let's see you take Rosa." Amy nodded, glancing across at a glaring Rosa. "Sure... I can do that." Gina lifted her phone "Smile for the camera Amy!" Jake shook his head "What are you doing, Gina?" Having taken the photo, Gina lowered her phone, flicking through filters as she answered Jake "So doctors know what her face looked like before Rosa destroyed it. Actually, no, you're right. We'd better do an entire body shot just to be sure."

 

 

"Alright everyone, take a seat, bets can no longer be placed." Gina rested the large jar of money on the desk in front of her as everyone settled down on the rather uncomfortable briefing room chairs. Amy stood up front alongside Rosa. "We are gathered here today to watch Amy get beaten up. Rules: No fire, no stabbing, no biting, and Rosa, try not to kill Amy. She's boring but she does my paperwork for me." Amy sighed, turning to eye up the competition. Rosa wasn't that scary. She was a badass. She had taken down perps twice the size of Rosa. She could totally do this. "Alright, Amy, show us what you got."

 

Amy paused for a brief moment, summoning her inner badass by thinking about that time they added 'YOLO' to the dictionary. Pulling her handcuffs free, Amy lunged forward, seizing Rosa's right wrist, but her girlfriend was quick, and with a single firm shove Amy was sent tumbling onto her butt, causing the entire room to burst into laughter. Gritting her teeth, Amy pushed herself to her feet and whipped out her baton, extending it before wacking Rosa full force across the backs of her knees, making everyone groan as Rosa swallows a yelp, her knees colliding with the laminate below her. Biting back the urge to bend over and ask if she was okay, Amy hauls Rosa up by her leather jacket "Get up." Taking a deep breath, Amy shoves Rosa against the wall, yanking her hands behind her back, and cuffing her.

 

"Wow, Santiago's feisty today!"

 

She holds Rosa there for a second, whispering something in her ear before backing off and turning to stand triumphantly in front of the squad.

 

"I did it! Suck it, Peralta..."

 

 

"What? No fair! Come on, Gina, they must have been in cahoots..." 

 

Rosa stares at the concrete wall as a familiar warm heat rushes through her. The cool rigid feel of the handcuffs against her wrists wasn't helping. Amy's body had felt so good pressed up against hers, and fuck, that tone. 

 

"You okay, Rosa?"

 

Rosa nods, allowing Amy to undo her handcuffs before backing away from the wall. "So. Santago wins..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Amy nodded determinedly, noting how hot Rosa looked right now, sat on the stool at a local bar, long, tanned legs curled under her in the most feminine way. It had been a couple of days since the bet, and now it was finally time to go through with it. "Yes! Are you sure you're okay with it?" Rosa rolled her eyes but nodded "I was the one who suggested it! Why would I suggest it if I wasn't okay with it?" Amy grinned, holding her hands out in surrender "Just checking! Now..." Amy glanced down at her notepad, filled with boundaries and rules "...According to this, nothing other than extreme torture is forbidden. Is there anything you want to add?" Rosa shook her head, knowing there was nothing she wouldn't let this woman do to her. "Safeword is Scully... oohh! What's our a safe signal?" Rosa raised an eyebrow "Busting free and leaving." Amy bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning "Come on, Rosa, be serious, I want you to be comfortable and enjoy this just as much as I'm going to." Rosa nodded "Fine. You know Morse code?" Amy nodded, trying to ignore the rising heat in her stomach "I'll spell out stop with blinks and taps."

"Oh mama..."

* * *

"Hands off me, or I slit your throat."

  


"Keep walking, Rosa."

  


Amy waited until they were out of sight from the bar before she reached into her secret pocket on her jacket, one hand still firmly gripping Rosa's shoulder. "Stand still." Rosa deliberately yanked her shoulder away from Amy's  grip "I'm not a fucking dog, Santiago." Amy sighed, tackling Rosa to the floor as she pulled the handcuffs from her pocket. "Hands behind your back." Rosa struggled, trying to push Amy off "Get off me, pervert!" Amy rolled her eyes, forcing Rosa's arms behind her back and cuffing them together. "Get up." Rosa staggered to her feet, not that she had much of a choice with Amy yanking her up by her chains. 

  


They were halfway to the car when Rosa made her third escape attempt of the night, lunging forward and nearly dragging Amy off her feet. She was strong. Very strong. But tonight, Amy was stronger. Throwing Rosa up against a nearby wall, Amy leaned in, so her breath tickled Rosa's ear. "Do that again, and I read you your rights and take you back to the prescient." Rosa struggled, trying to push back against Amy's body, but it proved to be frustratingly ineffective. "For what?" Amy tightened her grip on Rosa's leather jacket "Indecent exposure and assaulting a police officer." Amy waited for Rosa to protest her innocence, but she didn't. Smirking, Amy stood back and led Rosa to the car.

*

  


"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

  


Amy tutted from where she was sat in the driver's seat "What have I told you about swearing?" Rosa glared at Amy "You're not the boss of me. I'll say whatever the fuck I want." Amy raised an eyebrow, "Oh aren't I?" Before Rosa could reply, Amy indicated and pulled up on the side of the road, flicking on her hazards and undoing her belt so she could turn around to look Rosa in the eye. "You really want to test that theory, Diaz?" Rosa snorted. "What, so it's last names now?" Sighing, Amy checked her mirrors before getting out, walking to the rear of the car and opening the boot. Okay, that was hot. Really hot. Rosa sighed in frustration as she attempted to grind herself against the seat, rattling her handcuffs.

  


Just when things were starting to get good, a cold blast of night air hit Rosa's skin. "Aww... is my little slut feeling horny?" Rosa's eyes shot open as she spun around, lunging at Amy, who took a step back, chuckling. "I'm cutting you into pieces as soon as I get my hands on you," Rosa growled, straining against her cuffs in a way she knew was going to bruise. Amy just chuckled, tangling her fingers in Rosa's long, dark hair and leaning in"You're not going anywhere. You're mine." 

  


Snarling, Rosa lunged forward, snapping at Amy's temptingly close nose, but she swiftly stepped back, holding Rosa away by her hair "Ah- Ah! Be good!" Rosa growled in frustration, fixing Amy with a glare that normally crippled her. "Now, open up that pretty little mouth of yours." Rosa stuck out her chin in defiance, clenching her jaw closed. Amy firmly pinched Rosa's nose, smirking as Rosa's mouth dropped open and firmly shoving a bright pink ball-gag into it while Rosa squealed. "That'll teach you to swear and bite, won't it?" Rosa grumbled to herself as Amy slammed her door closed, and walked around to the front of the car so she could get in. "There. Much better."

  


*

"Out you get." Rosa shook her head. No way she was letting herself be seen like this in public. She was surprised Amy was into it. "Out. Now." Amy growled, firmly yanking at Rosa's chains. Sighing, Rosa ducked out of the car. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Amy smirked, closing the car door and frog marching Rosa up to her apartment entrance. Once at the door, Rosa planted her feet, pulling backwards, unfortunately for her, Amy had an annoyingly tight grasp on her arm. Yanking Rosa forward, Amy leant in so close to Rosa's ear her lips tickled it every time her lips moved "Stop making a spectacle, Diaz. You've been nothing but disrespectful all day, and you will take your punishment. Now, move!" Sighing, Rosa unplanted her feet and allowed herself to be dragged through the apartment, although it was a blessed relief when Amy finally reached her apartment door, unlocked it, and shoved Rosa through.

  


Amy set her keys and bag down by the door, while Rosa stood in shock. She knew Amy could be mean, but she'd never seen her like this before. "Turn around." Rosa did as she was asked, a yelp of surprise slipping past the gag as Amy hauled her backwards."Any sudden movements and these go straight back on for the rest of the night." Amy tangled her fingers in Rosa's hair before pulling out the key and unlocking the cuffs, letting them drop to the floor with a loud clunk. "Bedroom." 

  


Rosa was surprised to find Amy's bed already set up, comfortable (or at least more comfortable than the handcuffs she was in earlier) nylon restraints tied to each corner of the bed, and a host of toys neatly lined up on Amy's dresser. "Strip." Rosa unceremoniously pulled her top off, chucking it on the floor, before doing the same with her bra, pants and panties. "Come on, you know better than that." Rolling her eyes, Rosa folded her clothes, setting them on the end of the bed, before sitting herself down. "On your back." Rosa glared at Amy for speaking to her like a dog yet again but did as she was asked when Amy returned it. No sooner than she'd rolled onto her back, Rosa found Amy strapping her limbs to the corners of the beds. "Can't have you wriggling too much, now can we?"

  


Standing back to admire her work, Amy fiddled with the top button on her blouse, undoing it as Rosa stared, memorised. "Nearly forgot." Amy murmured, reaching for a nearby blindfold and kneeling on the bed as Rosa whined her protests. "This is punishment. Seeing my body is a reward." Rosa wriggled, desperate to avoid losing the ability to watch Amy undress, but the nylon restraints ensured she didn't go anywhere. "Stay still, or I'll make sure I take extra long to undress," Rosa whined, but let Amy slip the blindfold over her eyes.

  


The room was stealthy silent for a moment, to the point Rosa wondered if Amy had abandoned her, but then, all of a sudden, she felt a brush of warm skin against her hip as Amy climbed on, straddling her. Amy’s weight sinking down against her hips was possibly one of the best feelings in the world, so Rosa couldn’t help but moan. "Is my little slut getting wet for me already?" Amy whispered, running her hands over Rosa's toned body, sending warm tingles rippling through it. Settling her mouth on a spot on Rosa's neck that she knew she was sensitive, Amy ground herself against Rosa's leg while she worked her magic on Rosa’s honey-toned skin.

  


Feeling herself getting close, Amy forced herself to stop, releasing Rosa's skin and sitting up to admire her work. Rosa's neck, chest, jawline and upper arms were covered in deep red splodges. Smirking Amy runs her hands down to Rosa's delicate breasts, squeezing them, rolling them under her hand as Rosa moaned and wriggled, straining against the nylon cuffs. "Is there something you want?" Amy asked, keeping her tone light and teasing. Rosa nodded "Yeah? Okay." Amy instantly stopped, climbing off Rosa and watching as she struggled and whined loudly in protest. Smirking to herself, she grabbed the nearby pink strap-on and stepped into it."Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you're desperate?"  Rosa groaned again, a deeper, harsher one, that said 'Stop fucking around and get on with it already' Amy looked at the bottle of lube in front of her, hesitating, but Rosa's cries made up her mind. 

  


Rosa settled when she felt Amy climb back onto the bed, her hand creeping up over her thighs, stomach, and then settling on her breasts. She was so distracted by the relief, she couldn't help but yelp loudly, biting down onto the gag when Amy thrust into her."You weren't expecting that, now were you?" Rosa shook her head. "You want me to fuck you until you come?" Amy asked, tracing circles over Rosa's nipples. Rosa nodded frantically, hips bucking. Sliding out, Amy climbed back on top of Rosa "I'm going to take your gag off so you can beg like a good little slut, but if you misbehave, it goes straight back on, understood?" Rosa nodded as Amy reached behind her head and undid the gag, pulling it out and mopping her mouth. "There you go, isn't that better?" Rosa opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying "Just get on with it already, Santiago." Amy grinned to herself "That's not how you beg, Diaz." Rosa scoffed "I'm not begging. You can fuck me, but I don't beg." Amy raised an eyebrow "We'll see about that." She muttered to herself before sliding into Rosa, making her groan.

  


Twenty minutes later, and Amy was still ruthlessly pounding away. Rosa was getting close, she could tell from the way she was clenching her teeth and arching her back, breathy moans filling the air around them. Picking up speed, Amy thrust hard, fast, and deep a few more times, before pulling out. Rosa instantly growled as the tingly feeling ebbed away, her legs searching for Amy's waist so they could pull her back in, but alas, nylon has no give in it. "What the fuck, Santiago? I was nearly there!" Amy grinned to herself as she picked up the ball-gag, sneaking forward. Blindfolding was fun. They should do it more often. "I know. But you didn't beg, and I specifically asked you to. No begging, no orgasm." Rosa scoffed "I'm a grown adult. I don't need your permission to come. Also, who the fuck calls it an orgas- mmmff!" Rosa trailed off as Amy shoved the gag back into her mouth, doing it up tightly behind her head as she wriggled. "I told you if you misbehaved, it would go back on. Now, let's see this 'grown adult' make herself come." Rosa growled, lunging forward and struggling. If she wasn't blindfolded, Amy was sure she'd be glaring at her, at the very least. 

  


After a few minutes of struggling, trying to threaten Amy and trying to scream profanities at Amy,  Rosa eventually calmed down. "Done?" Rosa nodded, panting through her nose "Ready to ask nicely?" Rosa was torn between nodding, and finally being allowed to come (She was so wet she was almost convinced she was going to pass out from arousal) and shaking her head, to see what Amy would do to her. In the end, Amy made her mind up for her "As you aren't ready to do as I say and beg like the helpless little slut you are, you can put that pretty little mouth to better use." Rosa felt Amy climb off the bed, but then there was silence, no matter how hard she strained to hear.

  


"I'm going to take your gag out, but I want you to keep your mouth open for me." Amy's tone was firm, but gentle, as she slid her hands down the leather straps that held the cute pink ball in place and undid it. "There you go," Amy whispered as she slid it out, watching as Rosa opened and closed her mouth a few times before firmly sealing her mouth in insolence. "Open up." Rosa shook her head, smirking to herself. "No? Are you sure about that? You don't want me to fuck that pretty little face of yours?" Rosa hesitated, a plan forming in her head. Opening her mouth, she allowed Amy to push a ring gag into it. Amy did it up snugly but not too tight behind Rosa's head. Rosa moaned, biting down, but to no avail “Is something the matter? Did you want to bite my sweet lil’ puss to teach me a lesson?" Amy asked, tracing her fingertips over Rosa’s collarbones. “Well tough luck, slut.” Rosa rolled her eyes underneath the blindfold. Amy was so naive. She always thought she was one step ahead, but this time she wasn't. 

It was a bit of a struggle positioning herself, what with Rosa's arms tied to the corners of the bed, but with a bit of wriggling, Amy finally managed to lower herself over Rosa's mouth. "Get on with it then." Shaking herself out of her fantasies, Rosa tilted her chin upwards and began to lap at Amy's soaked pussy.

  


Using her legs to stabilise herself, Amy threw her head back and moaned. Rosa had always been talented with her tongue, but this was something else. This was rough and tingly and so so... good. Better than that time Rosa had gone down on her in the secluded corner of the library. Better than when Rosa pinned her against the wall and fucked her. Better than... "Ooohh! R- rosa!"

  


Rosa smirked to herself as Amy cried out loudly, for once using her first name as she ground down onto Rosa's face, which made it hard, but not impossible for Rosa to continue thrusting her tongue inside of her. It didn't take long at all before Amy was tangling her fingers in Rosa's unruly curls, pulling as she arched her back, forcing herself against Rosa's lips. And just like that, Rosa pulled her tongue out and let it fall back inside her mouth. There. Amy wasn't nearly as smart as she liked to think.

  


Amy closed her eyes and whined, long and needy as Rosa withdrew and flipped the ring horizontally in her mouth, whacking Amy’s sensitive clit. Yelping, she shuffled back off Rosa’s face. “What was that for?” Rosa smirked  "Two can play at this game. You think you’re one step ahead of me? That you’re smarter than me? Well, you’re not. Even when I’m tied and blindfolded, I’m still always going to be two steps ahead. So give up the act, and make me come, then I might think about returning the favour." Amy rolled her eyes as she climbed off Rosa, reaching for a wand vibrator off her bedside table, and setting it down on the mattress. "I think someone's forgetting who's the helpless little slut around here." Rosa snorted "You think just because I can't move or see you, I'm helpless?" Amy climbed back onto her girlfriend, running her hands along Rosa's silky smooth skin. "Yes, because as much as you'd like to, you don't have a say in what I do or don't do to you." Rosa couldn't help but let out an embarrassing moan at that. "Now, let's take this off so you can see what the punishment is," Amy muttered, sliding the blindfold over Rosa's eyes. 

  


The light hit Rosa all at once, blinding her. After blinking a few times, the blurry haze she assumed was her girlfriend sat on top of her, became her very naked girlfriend sat on top of her. For some reason, she'd imagined Amy was fully dressed, and to see her soft curves was not only a shock but an unfortunate turn on. Which was probably Amy’s plan all along.

  


Unfortunately for Rosa, Amy was just getting started. “Let’s sort that gag out for you, shall we?” Amy muttered as she leaned forward to undo the straps holding the flimsy ring in place. It easily fell out of Rosas' mouth once undone, and Amy set it on her bedside table, making a mental note to wash it later. Grabbing the vibrator and shuffling backwards, Amy spread her legs “Can you see or do you need me to prop to up?” Rosa’s eyes widened as she nodded, still memorised by Amy’s body. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to miss any of this.” 

  


Turning the vibrator on to her favourite setting, Amy placed it at the crook of her neck, working her way slowly and deliberately across her body at first, releasing the tension in her muscles as she went.  Once her lower calves were fully relaxed, Amy sat up, looking Rosa dead in the eye before placing the end of the wand on her boobs, teasing them as she moaned airly. Rosa just stared, unable to move her gaze away, despite her better judgement screaming it was a bad idea to watch.

Before long,  Amy had the vibrator pressed to her clit and was making a noise that shouldn’t be legal. Rosa couldn’t bear to look anymore. Turning her head away, she fixed her gaze on the floor, trying to think of unsexy things. Noticing this, Amy licked her dry lips “H-hey! Eyes on me!” Rosa ignored her, still staring intently at the floor, so Amy upped the ante, leaning back into the mattress and letting her hips buck.

Rosa wished she could put her hands over her ears as Amy came with a long, pleasured moan. It wasn’t that she didn’t find pleasure in watching and listening as her girlfriend enjoyed herself, in fact, there was something distinctly hot about it, it was just she needed to come so badly it almost hurt. 

  


Sitting up and brushing her face out of her eyes, Amy looked over at Rosa “You ready to do as I ask?” Rosa rolled her eyes “I told you, I’m not begging.” Amy smirked “Alright. It’s your choice.” Rosa didn’t like the sound of that. Sliding off the end of the bed, Amy headed over to her bedside table, picking up a pink rabbit vibrator and then climbing back onto the bed, perching between Rosa’s spread legs. “Oh… wow, you really are wet aren’t you?” Amy teased as she slid the toy into Rosa, placing the rabbit ‘ears’ on either side of her clit. “Looks like I’ll have you begging in no time…” Amy muttered, turning it on and fiddling around with the settings until she found the one she wanted. 15 seconds on, 10 off. “No chance.” Amy smiled, climbing over Rosa’s legs and jumping off the bed “We’ll see.” Rosa frowned, her hips bucking slightly as the vibrator turned itself on “W… w- wait, what are you doing?”  Amy shrugged, grabbing a book off a nearby shelf and slumping into her chair in the corner of her room, “Waiting until you’re ready to beg.” Rosa growled “You little-” She cut off when Amy glared at her. “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

  


It was going to be fine, Rosa assured herself. She could do this. Eventually, Amy would get bored and then she’d untie her and she could take care of herself.

  


Unfortunately, that wasn’t how it worked out. After a solid ten minutes of hardly making a sound, the teasing eventually got to Rosa. 15 seconds was just enough to bring her to the edge of what felt like the most powerful orgasm of her life, and ten was just enough to send it out of reach. 

*  


Amy watched over the top of her book at the panting Rosa as struggled against the restraints in a way she knew were going to leave unfortunate bruises. When that didn’t work, she desperately tried to impale herself on the toy, but to no avail.

*  


After half an hour of trying to force an orgasm that simply refused to come (Ironically), Rosa gave up, flopping down despondently against the mattress. “Amy…” Amy looked up from her book “Hmm?” Rosa lifted her head, still red in the face and sweating from the exertion “Please…” Putting the book to one side, Amy stood up, biting the insides of her cheeks. “I don’t understand. What is it you want?” Rosa groaned, unable to believe she’d be so weak-willed “Please let me come.” Amy smirked, walking over to her dressing table and picking up the strap-on before wrangling it on “I knew you’d break eventually; they all do.” Rosa didn’t know whether to be alarmed or turned on by that statement, but as soon as she felt Amy’s skin brush against hers as she settled on top of her, she decided it was moot.

  


“I’m going to fuck your tight little pussy so hard,” Amy whispered before kissing Rosa’s lips and working her way down, occasionally sucking over an area of skin she knew was extra sensitive. While Rosa was enjoying the sensations, she was far too wet to mess around any more. Amy wasn’t playing fair; whispering something like that in her ear then going back to casually kissing. But she couldn’t protest. The tingly feelings had taken away her ability to think clearly, let alone speak. Once Amy had reached her stomach, Rosa let out a long, needy whine, that may or may not have gone too high when Amy nipped at her skin. 

  


Pausing for a second, Amy glanced up at Rosa. Even though her hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead, and she looked like she was about to pass out from arousal, she was still straining against the cuffs, wiggling and twisting in a desperate bid to get free. Lowering her lips against Rosa’s stomach, Amy moaned into her girlfriend’s skin, causing her stomach muscles to contract out of uncontainable delight.

  


Just when Rosa was beginning to consider using the safeword, Amy shuffled and rubbed the strapon over her swollen pussy lips. “Please Amy...” Amy smirked from where she was sat “Yeah? You want me inside you?” Rosa just nodded, her hips bucking as Amy slid into her, inch by inch, moaning coarsely. 

  


Rosa wasn’t usually a vocal person in bed, but the minute Amy pressed the little button that caused the entire shaft to vibrate, she knew she wasn’t going to stand a chance. Amy watched as her girlfriend's body twitched and curled as she thrust in and out of her, hard, fast, and deep - just as Rosa had always liked it. Settling her thumb on her clit, she worked it in circles until Rosa’s back arched, her mouth opening and closing as it tried to coordinate itself “...P- please?” Amy shook her head, eliciting a loud whine of protest. “You’ve got to beg properly if you want to come on my cock.” Rosa licked her lips, trying to ignore all of the wonderful tingly feelings as she forced a garbled beg. Amy watched with immense satisfaction; she couldn’t really understand what Rosa was saying, but it didn’t matter. She had got Rosa Diaz to beg. Moving her thumb in faster and harder circles, she thrust hard “Be a good little slut and come for me.” 

  


And that’s all it took.

  


Just like that, Rosa was coming, her entire body going into spasm as she moaned loudly, streams of profanities tumbling from her lips (Amy would have to apologise to the neighbours later). Amy eased her through it, continuing what she was doing until Rosa’s body went limp, flopping against the mattress. 

  


Upon pulling out, Amy looked at Rosa, flushed, sweaty and bound, and with that, the vibrations became too much for her, and she came.

  


After a few minutes of lying on the bed, panting, Amy turned to Rosa “Was that good?” Rosa grunted. Rolling her eyes, Amy sat up walking her fingers along Rosa’s inner thigh “I asked, was that good?” Rosa forced her heavy eyelids open, “Yeah it was good. Now untie me.” Smiling, Amy happily obliged, freeing Rosa from the restraints and carrying her toys into the bathroom so she could wash them.

  


When Amy returned, Rosa was still laid spread eagle across the bed, snoring. Shaking her head, Amy returned her toys into their rightful place -  the black box in the closet and made her way over to the bed. Pushing Rosa over onto her side of the bed, Amy crawled in beside her, resting her head on her chest and allowing Rosa’s steady breathing to lull her to sleep.

 


	5. The Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's on her holiday. She decides to pass the time by taking on more orders from her handmade jewellery business.

"Rosa, I'm back!"

There was no response, which wasn't surprising given Rosa had never been one for greetings, but Amy couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness as she set her keys down and headed to find her girlfriend. Rustling a paper bag in the hopes it would elicit some kind of reaction, Amy stuck her head around their bedroom door. "I've got doughnuts!" Only she was speaking to herself, apparently, because Rosa wasn't sat naked on the bed with a beer in her hand and the tv remote in another. Frowning, Amy's free hand slid down to where her gun was sat "Rosa! Where are you?" There was a brief pause before a loud grunt came from the workshop. Sighing, Amy headed through"You're not still doing those bracelets are you?" Rosa was sat at her desk, light on as she fiddled with a tiny silver bracelet. "Yep."

  
Amy tried not to roll her eyes. She really did. But ever since she'd been on holiday, Rosa, the motorcycle riding 'badass' had been fixated on completing these bracelets, staying up till all hours of the morning and working through the day to get them done. "They were having a sale on at crispy Kreme, and Jake bought every doughnut there, so it's chocolate sprinkles and Rasberry glazes for dinner," Rosa grunted again, not taking her eyes off the delicate silver in her hands as Amy kissed her hair. "Aren't you going to say hello to me then? I've been at work all day." Amy set the bag of doughnuts down on the end of Rosa's desk, waiting for her girlfriend to at least acknowledge her presence. "Hello." Amy bit the inside of her checks "Have you eaten?" Rosa gestured vaguely to the empty packet of chocolates on her desk. Sighing, Amy spun around on the spot, muttering "I'll go make us some proper dinner then." as she went.

Amy nibbled her lip as she waited for the kettle to boil. Of course, she loved sharing a flat with Rosa, having someone to wake up next to every morning was one of the best bits about dating, but naturally, not every second of every day could be spent together; they had to work, for one, and they had social lives for another. Sometimes she'd get engrossed in a good book and lose all track of time just like Rosa. But even so, her girlfriend seemed so ... distant.

Amy tried to ignore the throbbing heat that came along with being denied for a week. She used to be able to hold off for months, sometimes even years, between sexual encounters. Rosa had spoiled her, and now the wait seemed unbearable, especially after not seeing her all day. Which was exactly the sort of bullshit a sexual predator would come up with. She was a grown adult- if she was mature enough to have sex, she was mature enough not to pressure her girlfriend into doing anything especially when she was working.

That said, Amy knew she couldn't just hang around. She had to get out. To do something other than sit and internally winge. Pulling out her phone, Amy texted Jake.

  
 _Amy: Rosa's working tonight, fancy having a Friday night takeaway?_  
 _Jake: I thought she was on her hols?_  
 _Amy: She is. She's working on her jewellery. Some idiot put in an order for 50 identical bracelets, and she's been acting like crazy trying to get them done._  
 _Jake: Cool_  
 _Amy: So, you up for it?_  
 _Jake: Sure! 6:15 my place_  
 _Jake:_ i'll _text da squad_  
 _Amy: Thanks! I don't mind if nobody else can make it, I need something to do tonight._  
 _Jake: Charles_ has _text me back so we_ wont _be alone_  
 _Amy: Great! I'll see you there! Oh - NO DIE HARD JAKE_  
 _Jake: Fine -_-_

  
Amy checked her watch. 5:21. She had just under an hour to get ready and arrive. She waited for the kettle to whistle before pouring its contents over exactly 3 1/5 spoons of cocoa - just how Rosa liked it. Amy then cut up pieces of apple, mango, banana and kiwi, placing them in a bowl and adding a few raspberries and red grapes on top. Popping the bowl and mug of hot chocolate onto a tray, she grabbed a spare plate and some cutlery before carrying it all through to the workshop.

"I'm going out to Jake's for movie night; do you want to come?" Rosa shook her head slightly, not moving her gaze from the purple jewel that was sat in between her tweezers. "Okay, well I made you hot chocolate and a fruit salad for dinner." Amy set the tray on the edge of Rosa's desk, and unwrapped doughnuts, placing one chocolate and one raspberry on the plate. "These are your two doughnuts, I'll be back no later than 11, depending on what movie Jake decides to show us. I've told him no die hard, but we'll have to see if he keeps that promise." Amy paused for a second, watching Rosa set the purple stone into the bracelet. "Okay, I'm gonna go. See you later." Rosa grunted her response as Amy made her way off to the bedroom to get changed out of her work clothes.

Amy popped her head around the door once she was ready, just to check her girlfriend was still breathing. Rosa was still squinting at a tiny purple jewel, her untouched dinner beside her. "Rosa, you need to eat." Rosa shook her head "Can't. Got this to do." Amy sighed "Maybe I should stay at home with you. That way, you can eat while I finish up whatever it is you're doing." Growling, Rosa set her tweezers down and picked out a large chunk of apple from the bowl, popping it in her mouth. "There. Happy?"

* * *

  
In the end, Amy decided to leave Rosa to it. She was a grown adult, and it wasn't like she hadn't done the same thing when she had a hard case or a good book.

Amy had a fabulous time at Jake's - they watched fast and furious, shared inside jokes, and stuffed themselves full of takeout, ice cream, and 'wine drink'.

* * *

  
"Rosa...I'm home!"

Rosa groaned. It was 12 am. She was tired, her head was pounding, and she still wasn't anywhere near finished this stupid order. She didn't need to be babysitting her drunk girlfriend.

Amy's head poked around the door "It's midnight! Why are you still up?"

Rosa didn't look up from the bracelet in her hands. "Work."

Amy bit her lip and sauntered over to Rosa "You don't want to come to bed?"

Rosa glanced down at the half-finished silver bracelet in her hands "I can't. You know I can't."

Amy brushed a strand of loose hair behind Rosa's ear, tracing her fingers over Rosa's jawline and lifting her chin up "You sure about that, Diaz?"

Rosa smirked, "How many drinks have you had again?"

Amy shrugged as she hiccupped "F- four..."

"Right. You sit here." Rosa stood up and gently guided Amy to the chair, making sure she was stable before letting go "Wait here, I'm going to get you a glass of water."

Amy grabbed Rosa's hand as she turned to leave "I don't want water. I want you."

Rosa hesitated, Amy looked adorable right now, what with unruly chocolate hair tumbling over her shoulders, brown eyeliner highlighting her eyes and a casual white blouse and tee shirt clinging to her curves. But she had to get this order finished, or she'd get deeper into the hole. Sighing, she told Amy to wait where she was and headed into the kitchen.

When Rosa returned, armed with a glass of water, Amy was perched on her chair still, blouse slightly undone, smirking up at her girlfriend. "I told you, I don't want water."

Rosa sighed "I know, but I've-"

"Carry me."

"What?"

"Carry me. To bed I mean. That way I get a goodnight kiss, and you get to finish."

Rosa thought about it for a second before obliging "Fine, but I want you to go straight to sleep, okay?"

Amy nuzzled into Rosa's collarbone as she was picked up, too happy to comment.

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?"

Amy was standing in the doorway of the workshop, wearing nothing but her crumpled blouse and a smirk. "The bed is too empty without you," she explained, pulling a chair up and perching on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush. Just do your work." Amy whispered, tracing deft fingers up Rosa's arm and along her collarbone.

Rosa closed her eyes, moaning subconsciously. Amy's fingers did feel good.

"Eyes open, Diaz. You're meant to be working, remember?"

Rosa turned to her girlfriend "You're making it impossible, and you know you are."

Amy's fingers snaked down towards Rosa's near breast "Hmm?"

"Cut the crap, Amy; you know exa-a-..." Rosa trailed off as she sharply inhaled out of pleasure as Amy's fingers reached her nipple, circling it with a pressure that Amy knew was far too light.

"Looks like someone made the wrong choice in blowing her girlfriend off." Amy mused, enjoying the feeling of Rosa's nipple slowly hardening under her fingers. Rosa opened her mouth to protest, but that only made Amy's hand shrink back to her collarbone as she stood up, massaging her neck alarmingly well. "You going to be good for me and take your punishment?"

Rosa's mouth went dry, making it impossible to spit out any form of a response as Amy kneaded her neck, but she instead just nodded slightly. "That's my girl..." Amy whispered, letting her hands slide under Rosa's top again while she lowered her head and nibbled at Rosa's earlobe. "...Carry on..."

Rosa did her best to work. It was close to impossible, especially with Amy decorating her jawline, neck and shoulders with lovebites as she idly fondled her breasts, enjoying the feeling of her nipples hardening under her grasp.

They stayed there for a while, Amy whispering dirty comments in Rosa's ear in between nibbles, but after a while (Rosa didn't know how long) Amy stood upright, taking her hands and mouth with her. Rosa whined over the loss of contact, her mouth flailing like a fish out of water as she tried to coordinate her hands and pull Amy back onto her, but her girlfriend just caught her hands and set them back onto the desk."I didn't give you permission to stop. Keep working."

Amy perched back on her seat and watched Rosa work for a little, tracing patterns over Rosa's shoulders with one hand, and massaging her clit with the other. When she could feel herself nearing orgasm, she slipped her hand away, holding up her soaked fingers for Rosa to see before licking them clean.

Rosa's heart pounded along as Amy stuck each finger in her mouth, cleaning it off. "Eyes back on your work, Diaz." Rosa groaned softly but didn't argue, setting her gaze firmly onto the bracelet in her hand.

"Let's see how wet you are for me..." Amy whispered, sliding her hand down Rosa's stomach and under the waistband of her shorts, burrowing a finger in her dripping pussy. Rosa instantly dropped the bracelet onto the mat beneath her, groaning and rocking onto Amy's hand, causing Amy to withdraw it.

  
"What? Amy! You can't just leave me li-"

Amy wrapped her hand around Rosa's mouth, being careful not to cover her nose as well because a dead girlfriend is not a happy girlfriend. "I thought you said you were going to take your punishment like a good girl? I don't need to gag you do I?"

Rosa moaned, eyes fluttering a little as Amy tightened her grip. "Diaz?"

Rosa just shook her head. "Good girl. But from now on, no speaking, understood?" Rosa nodded.

Amy smirked as she pulled Rosa's chair out from under the desk a little, climbing into the gap under it, and glancing up at Rosa. "Okay, I'm going to go down on you, if I get you to stop working or speak you've got to come to bed, if I don't, I go to bed alone. Happy?" Rosa nodded again, feeling rather like a bobblehead.

And just like that, Amy was pulling Rosa's shorts down, and settling her mouth on the inside of her knee, gradually working up.

Amy was halfway up the second let when Rosa was sure she couldn't bear it any longer. Her pussy was throbbing badly, demanding attention, but Rosa was powerless to do anything about it. She couldn't whine, or groan, or protest or beg. She had to work. She tried to focus on the bracelet in her hand, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Amy's mouth, and how much she needed her to go down on her already.

"Alright! I give up! You win!"

Amy's head popped out from under the desk, smirking "Knew it." Immediate regret filled Rosa as she watched her girlfriend stand up from under the desk. "But I didn't give you permission to speak."

* * *

 

And that was how, three hours later, Rosa found herself handcuffed to the headboard of their bed, hair sticking to her damp forehead, crying out through the ball-gag in her mouth as Amy worked her magic on her most intimate parts.

Amy stopped licking and looked up "Stop struggling; people are going to get suspicious if you go in with bruises all over your wrist." Rosa groaned louder. She didn't care. All she needed now was to come. Lowering her mouth once more, Amy returned to lapping at Rosa's soaked pussy as her girlfriend strained against the handcuffs, wriggling and panting as she cried out.

"You wanna come?" Amy asked, lifting her head yet again, and yet again putting another orgasm just out of reach. Rosa nodded frantically, bucking her hips. "You ever going to ignore me again?" Rosa shook her head. Seemingly satisfied with that response, Amy slipped one, then two, then three fingers into Rosa's pussy, curling them against her G spot and setting the maddening pace she knew her girlfriend loved. Rosa was so wet that would have probably done it for her, but the minute breathy wails filled the room around them, Amy lowered her head, whispering "Come for me, baby girl." before wrapping her lips around Rosa's engorged clit and sucking hard.

Feeling Rosa tighten around her fingers, Amy hurriedly pulled them out and replaced them with her tongue, determined to get every last bit of cream that spurted out of her girlfriend as her legs clamped around her head, muffled screams slipping past the gag. It was hard to breathe, much less swallow, but Amy gave it her best shot anyway, delighting in the knowledge that she could reduce Rosa into a quivering meowling mess in a matter of hours. It was an intoxicating thought, and it only served to spur Amy on.

After a while, Rosa's body flopped onto the mattress below it, all previously tense muscles going heavy and limp. Siting up, Amy wiped her face on her sleeve and glanced down at Rosa, who was still panting and sweating with the sheer exertion of what Amy had just put her through. Stroking her fingertips over Rosa's damp skin, Amy shuffled up to undo the gag and handcuffs "There you go." She whispered, rubbing the tender area where the cuffs had been. There was definitely going to be bruising.

"Was that good?"

Rosa's mouth worked for a minute, a little sore after being held open for so long, but she eventually managed to rasp out "Stop asking such embarrassing questions."

Amy raised an eyebrow, catching Rosa's chin and lifting it up "I asked you a question, Diaz."

Smirking, Rosa placed her hands on Amy's shoulders "My turn." Pressing up firmly, she rolled Amy onto her back with a loud squeak of surprise.

  
"Wha-?"

Sitting up, Rosa firmly pinned Amy under her body, seizing her flailing arms and handcuffing them to the headboard. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with that did you?" Amy grinned, straining against the cuffs."

"Wait here. I'm going to get a toy."

 


	6. Magic word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those are adorable.”  
> Amy’s mouth works in a desperate flurry to explain herself, trying to ignore her burning crimson cheeks as Rosa stares at the object in her hands, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY short piece on foreplay (sort of)
> 
> I'm returning to writing after being ill for a few weeks, and am slowly updating all of my stuff, please be patient. Love, kudus and comments are always appreciated

“Those are adorable.”  
Amy’s mouth works in a desperate flurry to explain herself, trying to ignore her burning crimson cheeks as Rosa stares at the object in her hands, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
Amy sighed. She had not endured the trauma of going to a ludicrously named toy store to pick up Rosas’ gift(s), as per her request, only to be laughed at. Sitting up a little taller, Amy dropped her voice to a low growl, fixing Rosa with an unwavering glare “Shut up.”  
Rosa raises an eyebrow at Amys’ suddenly firm tone, her eyes breaking away from the fuzzy black handcuffs in Amys’ hands, but Amy doesn’t back down. “I guess you don’t want to stay tonight?” Rosa rolls her eyes “You’re a walking cliche, you know that?” Amy ignores her, still toying with the handcuffs between her fingers “I need an answer, Diaz.” Rosas’ breath hitches, just for a second, but long enough for Amy to give her a knowing smirk as she blushes ever so slightly. “Fuck you.” Rosa growls, attempting to conceal her arousal as Amy crawls on top of her lap. Amy instantly shrinks back, confused “We agreed it was my turn this weekend…” She turned around, scanning the room for their sex schedule “...If you don’t believe me, I’m happy to get the file-”

“No!” Rosa yelped, grabbing Amy’s top and tugging on it to make her girlfriend look at her. “Just get with the fuckin’ bondage already.” Relaxing, Amy shuffled forward a little more, holding up her handcuffs so Rosa could see them clearly.

“What’s the magic word?”

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will come once a week (thereabouts)
> 
> If you have any prompts, DM me on Tumblr (same username) or leave them in the comments :)


End file.
